


I'm Not Sick

by Remsyk



Series: Antics and Nonsense [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Stubborn, Super background 1x3, Tumblr Prompt, Way back there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: As much as he appreciates the gesture, he does not want tea.Cocktail Friday Prompt: Hot Toddy





	I'm Not Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly, I finally managed to finish something at the deadline.

“I'm not sick.”

“Mh hm,” Quatre hummed as he set down the tray.

“I'm not fucking-" Duo ducked his head, coughing into the down blanket. He emerged after a short spell, face noticeably redder than before, “-sick.” 

Quatre glanced up at him through his bangs with a hint of a smirk, earning a disgruntled glare in return. “I think you'll enjoy this remedy.”

Duo snuggled down into his cocoon, scootching back against the couch cushions as he watched Quatre arranged the contents of the tray. He sniffled once, glancing across the room to the tissue box, lamenting his poor planning.

Not that he needed it.

His attention returned to the tray as Quatre poured hot water into each mug. He then uncovered the small bowl and pulled out two lemon twists and a pinch of cloves, carefully sticking them along the twist.

“What are you doing?” Duo asked, his voice slightly nasally. He sniffled again, wondering if one could develop telekinesis through force of will alone.

“Making tea,” Quatre answered without looking up.

Duo frowned at the top of his head. “I don't want tea.”

Quatre looked up long enough to smile placidly at him, then returned to his task. Duo pouted at him, but remained quiet.

He blinked when Quatre poured the water out, dumping the mugs into the only potted plant in the house, a fern gifted to them from Wufei. He was certain it was part of a running bet at work as to how long it would survive in their care, but a year was a decent length, right?

Duo blinked, his pulling his thoughts back to the present. He was known for daydreaming, but thoughts were jaywalking through his stream of consciousness, and he didn't appreciate it. 

Besides, Trowa probably bet on the longest time anyway, smug bastard. He was probably smirking as more and more agents were knocked out with each passing day. By this point, it was probably just him and Heero, and that just defeated the purpose. It doesn't matter who wins when the two left standing were screwing.

Focus! 

Duo shook himself and squinted at Quatre, who had refilled the mugs with fresh hot water and was carefully stirring in a steady stream of honey, adding a smidge more to the second mug. 

Duo muffled a cough, shoulders shaking with each ragged breath. 

Quatre looked up, “Almost done.”

“You’d be done if you hadn't dumped out the water the first time around.”

Quatre chuckled, tossing in the clove-dotted lemon twist. “I had to warm the mugs.”

“Oh.” Duo’s thought process shut down for a moment, all traffic lights blinking red. He felt his head loll to the side as he watched Quatre add in lemon juice, stirring steadily first in one mug, then the other. He repeated the process with a golden brown liquid, transforming the drink from clear to a light amber, the blending color memorizing. 

He sat in a daze, coming back to himself when a waft of hot, lemon scented steam rolled across his face.

Duo stared blankly at the mug held before him, looking up when Quatre’s laughter rang from above.

“You’re worse than I thought,” he chuckled, nudging the drink at Duo again. “Drink this; it will warm you up.”

Duo pushed the blanket aside just enough to free his hand, then pulled the mug into his cocoon, pushing the blanket out to create a mini cavern. Quatre settled next to him,  clutching his matching mug between two hands, holding it close to his chest. He watched Duo, a fond smile on his face. 

“I promise you’ll like it.”

Duo sniffled again, his mind blindsided by the image of a tissue box being flung across the room, then took a hesitant sip.

He could feel it warming down his throat, calming the relentless tickle, spreading across his chest. He enjoyed the warmth so much he almost missed the telltale burn that followed.

“Are you trying to get me drunk? That's your remedy?” Duo looked at him, now clutching the mug with both hands.

Quatre laughed, then took a sip of his own. “Not at all. It's an old-fashioned cold remedy, one I thought you would like more than Robitussin.”

Duo blanched, recalling the first and last time he tried the syrupy medicine. “I guess you're technically not sick if you're dead.”

Quatre laughed again, nodding his agreement. “I’ll take your word for it.”

The pair settled into a comfortable silence, each sipping their drink, enjoying the flames of the gas fireplace, a compromise between Quatre's desire for rustic charm, and Duo’s desire for a hassle free fire. 

Duo could feel his eyelids slipping, his body relaxing as warmth spread from his head to his toes. He sipped the rest of his drink, swaying slowly in place, cooling mug still held between both hands. His tiny world shifted, and he righted himself with a start, looking up quickly to where Quatre stood. 

He replaced his mug on the tray, then turned to Duo, reaching out a hand.

Duo stared at it a moment, his mind attempting to make connections through warm honey. 

Quatre huffed fondly, reaching into the covers to pull the mug from Duo’s lax grip, then set it next to its twin. He returned to his seat on the couch and pulled the burrito bundle that was Duo down, arranging them so they lay side by side on the couch. 

Duo shuffled back to wedge himself against the cushions, tugging at his blanket enough to lift one edge. 

Quatre quickly wiggled under the cover, then pulled Duo against him, guiding his head to lay on his chest. After some minor adjustments and a joint effort to kick the bottom half of the blanket into place, they relaxed into the cushions.

Duo sighed heavily, tossing his arm over Quatre’s stomach as he wedged a leg between Quatre’s own. 

“Thanks for the tea,” he mumbled.

Quatre smiled, pressing a kiss against his crown as he stroked down Duo’s back, following the curve of his braid. “You're welcome. We can have one again tomorrow when you're feeling better.”

Steady breathing met his reply, and for a moment, Quatre though he had fallen asleep.

“...I’m not sick.”


End file.
